Going Home
by Sorrowful Cherry
Summary: Sora, Goofy, Donald, my Oc, and Riku end up in the Gundam SEED universe with unusual effects on them. Rest of summary inside. Co-written by Sorrowful Cherry, Demon Star, and Cele. T for violence.


AN: OMG I can't believe this finally got done after what…three months? Anyway this is a Kingdom Hearts I / Gundam SEED crossover co-written by me and Demon Star that was requested by Great Zero. I am alot sorry for the excruciatingly long wait but it's here now so please for give us. I have finally given up on waiting for Star and Cele so I wrote this chapter on my own. Please forgive any mistakes regarding characters and events related to Gundam SEED as I have never seen any of it but I'll do my best to be abit accurate. This takes place just after they leave Agrabah in the KH timeline.

Warning: Swearing, violence, torture and having fun murdering people (and my OC Heart because I love him to much to not put him in every one of my stories).

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Gundam SEED.

Summary: Heartless appear in space along with a new world and no one knows what the hell is going on. The planet seems to have it's own invisible universe around it and when Sora, Donald and Goofy find themselves drawn into the universe they learn that there is no way out until the problems of that world are solved. With their ship fallen to Earth and buried in the sands of the desert Sora and the gang are forced to find another way to get around and they choose the wrong people to get involved with. Meanwhile Heart's annoying pet Heartless, Riku, and a group of Heartless soldiers have ended up on the Archangel.

Chapter 1

It looked like some sort of black hole to the untrained eye but Heart new otherwise as the stared at the swirling mass, it was missing the characteristic faintly glowing light at it's center. He considered saying something to the three others inside the ship who were trying desperately to escape what they couldn't even see. With a sigh he spoke up quietly, "Be at peace, there is nothing you can do." Donald squawked angrily at Hear, "We just have to escape it's gravity or don't you want us to escape you traitor." Heart flinched slightly and Sora looked at him apologetically and asked kindly, "What do you mean?"

Heart spoke to Donald quietly, "I already want to die so keep your opinion to yourself if you would." Heart turned his attention to the black hole-like-thing, "That thing is from another universe or possibly another dimension that is not connected to this one in any way, shape or form. I'm guessing it is a planet and it has set up walls around itself to protect it from the universes around it. It is attempting to return to its original universe and now that we are inside its protective barrier we will go with it into either its original universe or into our own when it finally settles. Heart you should probably cut your engines." Heart nodded to himself, "We should cut the engines and try not to disturb what is happening here or we might make things alot worse."

Sora took Heart's side and wanted to shut down the ship's engine but Donald disagreed and Goofy stayed silent. Heart watched as Sora and Goofy fought and sighed, he now knew what had caused them to crash into the Jungle. Heart closed his eyes as he listened to the whispers of the darkness in this new world. They were so much quieter than those of his universe and like silence compared to the jabbering of the universe they had just left. "Be careful Heart, the lack of voices from the darkness can be both a good and a bad thing," he murmured and Goofy glanced at him with worried eyes and then returned his attention to the two who were still fighting at the controls.

Listening to the voices Heart could hear them growing quieter and that troubled him but he did not voice his worry until the voices were suddenly cut off completely and silence reigned. Heart bolted up straight, "Heart we have to get the hell out of here now! What? Why?" Heart waited for the darkness inside him to respond but nothing came. Heart rose from his seat as though in a trance as the other three stared at him in silence. He took afew steps forward and touched the window in front of him, "Where did he go? Where are the voices?" Heart felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and the last thing he heard before he passed out was Sora's voice, "What's wrong Heart? Are you alright?"

Sora watched Heart's steps falter and barely managed to catch him as he collapsed and quickly searched for a pulse and did not draw back until he was sure that Heart was still very much alive. "Donald," Sora said in an unusually angry voice, "cut the engines." Donald immediately complied but it was to late as their ship was dragged into the gravity of the new world that was now visible as a planet with blue oceans and gold and green land covered in swirling white clouds. As soon as the engines were cut the ship's decent slowed as Heart fought to draw them back into the universe they had just left but with no success. The ship was only twenty or so feet in the air when Heart's connection to the universe they had just left finally gave out and they fell like a stone to the desert sands.

They all awoke to a fractured window and no power on inside the ship and the power refused to return even when Donald attempted to restart the ship. Heart looked dazed as he stared blankly at the floor and did not react when Sora poked him lightly in the arm. "Are you okay there Heart?" Sora asked quietly but received no response. Sora looked out the window and was greeted with the sight of sand stretching on seemingly forever. "We should probably get out of here before the ship gets buried in the sand," Sora suggested and Goofy and Donald nodded in agreement. Soon all four were standing in the blasting sunlight after Sora had tried and failed to summon his Keyblade and they had been forced to blast their way out with some spare mini dynamites Sora had found in Heart's pocket.

Heart was still staring blankly at the ground and Sora had Heart's arm draped over his shoulders and an arm around Heart's waist to support him. In the distance a town was just visible and with no time to waste they set off as the sun set. Soon the temperature began to drop and Sora quickened his pace despite the burning need for water in his throat. He had long since pulled Heart onto his back and begun carrying the unresponsive boy. Donald had stopped complaining about an hour after they began walking and Sora was glad for the silence. Sora guessed that it was probably around midnight as they reached the town and they slumped against a building in the first small alleyway they found. Sora sighed in relief as his legs tingled tiredly and laid back with Heart beside him on one side and Goofy and Donald on the other.

Sora could hear Donald and Goofy snoring in their sleep and he smiled slightly to himself as his watched the stars as he wondered about his inability to summon the Keyblade. Unable to reach any conclusion Sora wondered if he should find a different weapon until he regained the ability to summon on of his Keyblades. Sora felt Heart shift beside him and glanced over to see that the other boy had finally fallen asleep. The stars didn't draw Sora's gaze back this time and with the slight smile that Sora had found easy to show over the last few days around the increasingly confusing person named Heart, Sora glanced at Heart's sleeping face one last time and rolled his eyes before closing them and finally drifting off.

When Sora woke up he expected to find Donald and Goofy still sleeping beside him while Heart had disappeared like he always did but this time Heart was the one still sleeping beside him. Sora poked Heart in the arm but got no response so he shook Heart lightly to wake him. He was met with the same flat grey eyes that Heart had had the day before and once more Heart only stared at the ground and did not react to a word Sora said. Finding it impossible not to worry that he would lose Heart Sora held the other boy's hand tightly as they set off in search of Donald and Goofy. They found no trace of Donald and Goofy during their search and Sora decided he would ask someone so he entered the first shop he found.

It was a small place with dark walls and no light accept the sunlight that seeped through the door. There were dried plants hanging around the walls and old, dusty stone and wood statues everywhere. Trying to ignore he unease that the gloomy atmosphere caused him Sora walked up to an old woman who was sitting behind a counter. Sora squeezed Hearts hand for support and his heart jumped slightly as he thought he felt Heart squeeze his hand slightly in return. The woman's eyes flitted over Sora's and Heart's faces and lingered on their joined hands as she asked kindly, "How can I help you boys?" Sora spoke up nervously and was glad of Heart's supporting presence at his side even if the other boy was acting like a zombie, "We're looking for our friends, their names are Donald and Goofy. Have you seen them?"

"Um…what do they look like?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Sora thought for a second, "Well, Donald is a duck and Goofy is a dog." The woman finally looked from their joined hands to Sora's face, "You're looking for a duck and a dog? I'd suggest looking at the dog fights and I'd suggest you hurry, those fights are bloody and awful. The fights are in the big grey adobe building down that way." In an instant Sora was dragging Heart out of the shop behind himself as he ran in the direction the woman had pointed. Heart followed silently and obediently with his blank, grey eyes still fixed on the ground as he ran. They stopped outside the grey building and taking a deep breath Sora made his way forward but was stopped as Heart refused to move.

Sora glanced back at Heart to see that his eyes were fixed blankly on a shadowy alleyway to the right of the building. "Thank you," Sora murmured as he pulled Heart into the alleyway and began to search for a back door. Soon Sora located a small door that was set into the very back of the building and was painted the same color as the building so it was hidden. They slid silently through the door and Sora looked around at the hundreds of cages along the walls that were piled in rows one on top of the other all the way up to the celling. Each cage contained a dog, some were old and matted and their eyes were lifeless and dull while others were violent looking with a strange animalistic bloodlust glittering in their black eyes.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora called out in a whisper but there was no response so he began to search trough the cages. After fifteen cages Sora began to worry that it would take them to long to find Donald and Goofy at this rate and hey would be discovered. Suddenly Heart released his hand and approached one of the cages and knelt before and elderly looking dog. "Sing," Heart murmured in a hopeful voice and the dog looked up curiously as Heart continued to speak. "Looking for newcomers," Heart told the dog in a dead voice and the dog pointed its nose to the left. "Bottom row that way, " Heart explained still in the same dead voice and just as fast as his seeming awareness had appeared Heart returned to being a zombie and the dog lowered its head and went to sleep.

Sora pulled Heart to his feet and then in the direction the dog had motioned as he began to search the bottom row of cages for Goofy and Donald. Sora felt his chest tighten with pity as he stared at the broken creatures that lay silently on the floors of their cages looking pleadingly up at the newcomers and begging silently to be saved from this place. Sora recognized the pity, it was the same kind he had felt for Heart when they met for the second time in Wonderland when Heart had attempted to kill the Queen of Hearts. Heart would have slaughtered her if Sora hadn't knocked him out and Sora was sure that, despite how much Heart had helped them since the incident, Heart was still furious with him.

Heart squeezed his hand just slightly and Sora immediately dragged himself from his musings and turned to look at Heart but was met with the same blank, downcast eyes. Sora looked around for what had caused Heart to react and stared into one of the cages that contained a sleeping duck. It took Sora a second to recognize Donald without his usual clothing and staff. He dropped to his knees and unhooked the lock before opening the door and shaking Donald awake. Donald sat up and at the sight of Sora instantly began to squawk and Sora was forced to grab his beak to keep him quiet. "We have to be quiet or we'll be found," Sora warned and Donald nodded. "So where's Goofy?" Sora asked looking around.

Donald's eyes darkened, "I don't know, they took him a hour ago." Sora nodded, "Tell me what happened." Donald's voice was rough and quiet as he explained, "We woke up before you and decided to look around a little. We had just left the alley when there were people around us and they knocked us out. When I came round Goofy was already awake and they were dragging him away. They said something about funny looking dogs walking on two feet. He wasn't wearing his armor and cloths and he seemed to be walking on all fours, it was odd." Sora nodded, "Right, let's go find him and then find a way out of here." Beside him Heart shifted slightly and his slack grip tightened to a crushing hold and his blank eyes filled with unrecognizable emotions. Sora tightened his own grip reassuringly and moved closer to Heart slightly.

AN: Uh oh, what's up with Heart the zombie and what happened to Goofy? Hell if I know, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.


End file.
